


fuck it, darth vader it

by figgy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figgy/pseuds/figgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John meets Roxy in her pyramid, and they talk about powers. Then it turns out John can control breath, so they just kind of go nuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck it, darth vader it

Roxy was discovering why people talked about being nervous when they hit on people. John was right there, sitting cross-legged in front of her, and she couldn't manage anything. In person, with someone she'd never met before, she suddenly found herself frozen up.

He looked so clean and innocent and... generally ok. He was fine, from a world where things were fine, and she was from the apocalypse. She kept thinking about the words of a desperate drunk girl coming out of her mouth, and then John's confused and uncomfortable face, and it would be the worst thing that had ever happened. At least inside her little pyramid, John couldn't see her legs fidgeting.

"Could you... just stop the empress from breathing, if you tried?" Roxy said. John stopped talking.

She'd changed the subject to something that was actually a good point. She had to follow up on it now. Damn it.

"I... don't think so?" John said.

"Have you ever tried it?" Roxy said.

"Well... I don't know if I'd want to. It would be kind of creepy if I could do that."

"You seem okay," Roxy said. "If you get to decide who lives and who dies, that's fine." It was very deadpan, especially because she wasn't sure she was kidding. Either it was like John said about knowing a sane person when you see them, or she was showing a real weakness for cute boys who seemed like a patched version of Jake.

John rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess I could try it if she corners me." He leaned back, and picked up where he left off. "There's probably some voidy thing you can do..."

Roxy stroked her chin. After all, it's not like you have to get a box popping up telling you. The only way to know if he could really do it would be to try it. And, offering her body to him as a test subject was /sort of/ like flirting. In a way. Maybe a bit kinky for a first time. "Yeah fuck it. Darth Vader it," Roxy said. She spread her palms wide.

"What, try it on you?" John said.

"Yeah, do it."

John looked around the room, like he was worried someone would see him. He looked at Roxy for a few seconds. And then something happened.

A moment later it was over, and Roxy was hunched over, staring at the ground. Her heart was pounding, and she was in a full adrenaline rush.

John was apologizing. Roxy waved her hand, and took a deep breath. "Try it again," she said.

"What?"

"That was only like, a second."

Her head was still drooping, but she heard John's tone of voice. "This is serious," he said.

"So do it serious then, or, something..."

"...Are you trying to be tough?" John said. "I feel like this could be traumatic or something."

Roxy took a few deep breaths. She looked back at John. He had leaned in closer. Wait, that was it, wasn't it? He could do it. Then, they had to keep going. They had to be sure, didn't they?

"I don't know exactly what you did." Roxy said. "You should really try it again. Like, science?"

John brow furrowed. Eventually, he said "Why don't you get out here?"

Roxy felt a little exposed. Somehow, she felt like she didn't want Jade to walk in on this. "Can you get in here?"

Roxy slowly slid back inside, and John flew in in a swirl of wind. It was pretty cramped with the two of them. When John sat up straight her face was right in his chest. She looked up expectantly at John. Come to think of it, he looked like he didn't want to be seen doing this either.

"You wouldn't be able to say anything," John said, "so, you grab my hand, and if you let go, then I stop. Or maybe if you start hitting me I guess." He paused. "You might hesitate to hit me. So... practice hitting me, I guess?"

The fact that he was trying to give her a safe word was not lost on her. She rapped on John's shoulder like she was knocking on a door. "Like that?" she said.

"Yeah. Or it would also work if you just flail around and panic? Or, we could just not do this at all..." 

"Nah," Roxy said dismissively. "Do it."

John took her hands in his, and counted down from three.

And... there. The feeling overwhelmed her again. But soon enough she came to grips with it. The feeling was in her lungs, that was what threw her off last time. It was alien enough that she took a few seconds to understand the sensation. It was seized up, everything from her mouth to her lungs, like the air was too thick for her to move it.

"Uh..." John said. He was worried. She was gripping John's hand very tightly. She loosened her grip, and tried to sort of pat his hand reassuringly. "See, this is what I was saying about signals," John said.

Her muscles were twitching. She kept trying to inhale and exhale, and her stomach heaved as the air pushed against the back walls of her throat. She tried to swallow, and her throat couldn't close. She kind of tilted her neck back, to try to stop herself from drooling.

But her lungs weren't burning. As seconds passed, it became more and more obvious that he was stopping her from /needing/ to breathe.

She started to calm down. The pounding of her heart started to seem less like an alarm sounding. She stopped trying to inhale, and her stomach stopped heaving. Her hands were still shaking, but John's weren't. Her body still surged, but her mind started to drift away, to the quiet of the room around her. Her world went empty.

At that moment, John gasped; he had been holding his breath in sympathy. But as he did so, the air in her throat pulsated and widened slightly. And suddenly, Roxy was acutely aware that her head was almost in his lap, and her mouth and throat were... full. John started to get nervous. He seemed to be considering saying something, and after a few faint huffing noises, he made a little concerned sort of grunting noise. And then Roxy started shaking.

John pushed her head up. She reflexively pulled her hands in front of her face, and let go of John's. Immediately, her breath returned.

Her mute laughter was cut short by a sudden gag, as the solid feeling inside her instantly dispersed. She fell forward against John's chest, and he hugged her. She held her breath for a few seconds, until she was sure she wasn't going to vomit, and then took a deep breath. The feeling subsided, but the other feelings didn't.

John started stroking her hair. She shivered. She was trembling, breathing heavily, she felt light-headed, she had goosebumps. She was completely wired.

"So I guess it worked," John said, his voice uneven.

"Yeh," Roxy said without thinking.

"I really don't want to do that to someone who's fighting me," John said quietly.

"Oh wait," she said. "You were... It's not. It's like, what do you call it. You could have kept going, it would have been fine."

"You mean you didn't have to breathe?" John asked. Roxy mumbled in the affirmative. "Then why were you freaking out? Weren't you freaking out?"

"Uh," Roxy said. "I was laughing." She swallowed. Her throat was back to normal. John was still cradling her head.

"Why?"

"It was like, I was all hunched over, and there was... a thing all down my throat," Roxy said, finishing the sentence in a very quiet voice. "...And you made that little noise, and I was like, heh."

"Oh." John said. "Heh."

"You can make someone very happy someday," Roxy said.

"I think that's more making myself happy, isn't it?"

She opened her mouth to tell him he could make himself happy any time. But she said, "Am I being weird?"

"No, but... hah..." John barely vocalized the laugh. "That was kind of exhausting."

He had been a little twitchy, hadn't he? Of course, he was worried about killing her. Like, actually killing her. A minute ago, that probably would have contributed pretty badly to that pang of insecurity she'd been having. But after that experience, the volume on everything else was turned down a bit.

She put her arms around him and hugged him back. "Don't worry, it was fun, I liked it."

"You liked it?"

Roxy blinked. Then started to feel very hot again. "Uh, I don't... eh?" She shrugged.

"That's fine. I mean, I'm not just trying to reassure you, I mean... uh... It's not like I would turn you down. I don't... I'm not sure what I mean."

Roxy tried to stop an insane nervous giddy smile from taking over her face. "I can guess what you mean."

John looked like he couldn't quite keep a straight face too. "Well, it's not like... I'm going to turn you down. I guess this is probably a bad time for it? I... still wouldn't turn you down, though."

Roxy opened her mouth. "I've never actually like 'Met a Boy' before," she said, before breaking into a fit of snickering.

"Oh yeah. Heh, I've been on a ship for three years with Jade and Davesprite. That's probably why I'm talking like this." John scratched his head.

"Well, you wouldn't want to let a babe like me go, right?"

After a moment, John pushed her back into an upright position. He looked away for a second, then looked back. "Do we have any common interests?"

Roxy looked to the side for a second, then looked back. "I do computer hacking stuff," Roxy said, putting the slightest pause between each word.

"I was trying to learn how to program," John said. "I'm not good at it, though. I was trying to learn ~ATH, which I think maybe is not something you're supposed to do for a first language? Like, apparently you're not supposed to use goto at all really any more, but in ~ATH everything is kind of a goto, and that whole thing about working backwards and forwards, and everything..."

"Okay," Roxy said. "So that's good. ...Should we just go nuts or something?"

"J- Jade is probably going to show up again eventually. I guess that's what I was talking about before..."

"It would be pretty funny if she shows up, and you're like... just..." Roxy sniggered, holding her arms in front of her in a way that didn't really suggest anything specific.

"Yeah, but..." John scratched his neck. "I really don't want to get caught by Jade over... that... it would be kind of embarrassing."

John suddenly looked to the side. Roxy blinked, and then followed his gaze. She thought she saw something, but only for an instant.

"Everything went dark for a second," John said. "Did you do that? That might be a voidy thing."

"I don't know what I was trying to do," Roxy said. "Hide," the two of them said a moment later. Roxy considered it; this little secret between the two of them. What a mood killer, if they got caught. No, that would ruin it.

And the world twisted around them. Darkness lifted around them, until the floor sank away, and only a faint pinprick of light floated above them like a star. They floated in total darkness.

"OKAY," Roxy said, with a sudden weight off her shoulders, "It looks like we're in the clear. As long as I think about getting your thing in my throat, I guess."

She couldn't see John's response. "Oh... Huh. So you're saying, you want to not be seen. Well I guess that worked!"

"Yeah, you're in the clear."

There was a pause. Roxy cleared her throat. "...You're saying you want to actually..." John said. Roxy felt his finger press against her mouth, as if to shoosh her. Right on target, in the dark. Smooth, Roxy thought. She opened her mouth, and silently sucked his finger into her mouth.

"Fuck," John said, pulling his finger away. Roxy's stomach turned over as she heard the rustle of cloth. "Uh... same rules as last time?" he said.

"...Yeah," Roxy said. John's hand groped around to find hers, and he moved it forward, and she felt soft skin, feverishly hot, with hardness underneath.

She was completely distracted from what "same rules as last time" meant. It didn't start inside her this time. His cock seemed to melt away, before it snapped back into a wispy image that actually glowed faintly blue, visible in the dark. Roxy gaped; this was the kind of wizard bullshit she could use in her life. But she didn't have time to appreciate it, before it stretched out to her, pushing her mouth open before she knew it.

John shifted his hips forward, and pulled her head down, and that was it. Flesh and blood inside her mouth, and her breath was gone again.

He thrust. They were shallow, and a little jerky, but enthusiastic. He hunched over deeply, his legs and body seeming to surround her head. Her face was pushed into a wall of flesh and hair. Her throat twitched and heaved again, but the mass inside her didn't let it contract. It slid in and out smoothly. So smoothly, it wasn't that far off from the original sensation.

His breathing was full of little gasps and huffs. His taste didn't make a strong impression, but the feeling did. She could feel the heat behind the soft skin, and even a vein that bulged out. She absentmindedly traced it with her tongue. He must have felt it.

She remembered one of her fantasies, of Jake jerking off in his little island. It had a whole natural, primal, casual thing going on. He was the only person there, so why even go inside? She just had this image of him whipping it out without a hint of modesty, the instant the urge struck him. It was just his body, and his desire, and probably his cum everywhere.

And here was this adorable motherfucker, just as unrepentantly horny as she'd ever hoped Jake was. He wasn't giving a fuck, and he was doing it right to her face. He was letting her feel it, letting her shove her nose right in his junk. And he knew what he was doing, too. It wasn't the innocent confidence of an animal, this guy had talked to her first, and now look at him. He was really pushing in there too, he was practically dripping lust onto her face. And oh man, she could even feel his leg muscles clenching as he thrust.

When all was said and done, she'd look him in the eye, and she'd know. And he'd know. She hoped he'd be proud of it. Oh god, she could imagine a sheepish, sort of roguish grin. She was really going to need some help when he was done.

His hands suddenly went down to her waist, and yanked up her skirt. He pulled it all the way up to her armpits in one swoop. She shivered at the suddenness of it, while he unhooked her bra. It managed to come across very clearly that he was totally distracted by it. She shook with a silent laugh, as he absentmindedly fucked her throat for a few seconds.

But he managed the hook, and her bra came loose, and his hands slid around her breasts. He held his hands there, jostling her nipples between his fingers as she bounced back and forth. He was letting her hips wiggle and squirm, completely untouched. She was really going to need some help when he was done.

At least he knew better than to try and hold back like this. He was pushing harder and faster, and she could have sworn he was getting thicker in her mouth. She grabbed his ass, goading him along.

All of a sudden, he slowed down, and gave a few arrhythmic thrusts. He let out a soft sigh that echoed in the silence like some deep magic being unleashed.

His body jerked, and she felt a pulse on her tongue. Then she felt another. He panted, and thrust, and he growled. And she started to feel it in her throat. She swallowed, and it felt like something had gone down. That nauseous feeling was long gone now. And it seemed like he just wasn't stopping. She felt more and more pour out into... wherever it was that his cock actually ended.

It felt like it came and went it waves, the shudders and jerks stronger and weaker. Through it all, John was grumbling and snorting like an animal. And eventually, after an eternity, it trailed off. He threw in a few more thrusts for good measure. Then he kind of sat down, pulling her head with him.

"Uh..." John said. He wasn't finding the willpower to pull out just yet. Getting off once had only brought him down to being normally horny. Before that, he could feel it in his bones.

Okay, maybe a little more than normally horny. He had one of those erections that felt like it was going to be stubborn. And some part of his brain had really perked its ears up at being reminded that penises can go in warm wet holes.

Roxy licked him. John clenched, and his cock lurched in her mouth.

Roxy pulled away. He was disappointed at the sudden feeling of cool air. Just as well, he thought; it was like pulling the band aid off quickly. Roxy knocked on his leg like a door. Oh, right; he let her breathe again. She stiffened for a moment, then swallowed and took a deep breath.

Roxy stared off into space for a second. "That was a lot."

"Did it taste bad or anything?" John asked.

"I didn't taste like one drop of that and you know it," Roxy said. "Fuck," she added, and he heard her clothing rustle. "Can you, uh..." She said.

"Yeah." John started to take his shirt off. He might have been shy about it, a few minutes ago. But after that, there was hardly a point, was there? He stripped down, here in the dark, and tucked away everything in his inventory.

Then he started groping for Roxy. It was an interesting excuse to touch her, in the dark like this. He found leg, and her panties pulled up to the knees. She stopped moving. So he started tucking away her clothes in his inventory.

He found himself moving in closer. He found himself moving almost close enough to feel his dick tapping on her body.

Now how would he find it in the dark? He'd learned a trick, of course, to turn his cock into wind. Hell, he'd initially done that to find a bizarre way to jerk off when he was bored. He felt Roxy twitch, as the unusually sensitive puff of wind twisted itself up and down along her body. He found it soon enough.

Roxy laughed, insanely. When he slid himself in all the way, he felt her tighten, and she made the most wonderful little noise. He'd taken the edge off himself, but she hadn't. So he supposed she was hornier than he was right now.

Not that it wouldn't take a team of horses to pull him out of her anyway. But he was ready to go slowly. So he went in, as deep as he could go, and started to grind against her.

It seemed to be what she needed. She groaned, and her legs spread even farther than they were before. He carried on, patiently, while she got more and more agitated, until she muttered "F- faster."

So he did it faster. She was swaying left and right, her back arched, her head back. He leaned in more, feeling more of her body pressed against his. Her nipples were rock hard; they grazed up and down against the skin of his chest. He hadn't gotten a chance to look at them. But if he was her boyfriend, he could probably just ask later. He hummed happily and kissed her neck.

Her naked body danced in his arms. She was getting louder. She was even speeding him along, floating back and forth in her own rhythm, just a little bit fast. She sped John up, bit by bit, until he was starting to wonder how long he could keep it up.

Long enough, he thought. And a thought struck him; she had just gone god tier, hadn't she? Then, she didn't know. She probably couldn't even piece it together from his orgasm. He'd probably accidentally convinced her that boys normally came like a fire hose for about 30 seconds straight. 

And now she was going to... THERE. After a few seconds of silence, she screamed like she was sobbing, and John felt her clamp down on him. He kept thrusting, of course, as she shivered and twitched. The first wave waned, and he could imagine her shock when the next wave started. "Don't worry," he muttered.

John shuddered. This was going to ruin masturbating for him. He could feel it travel in waves. It was actually pulling him in, it seemed like. It felt like she was trying to pump it out of him.

He was going to try to keep track of how long it lasted, but... no... it looked like... he was going to... join her.

His mind blanked, and he moaned. Roxy jumped as his cock started to twitch. Her arms pulled away from him, and moved like she was trying to escape from the orgasm. He could understand that feeling. The stimulation on his cock was nearly too intense. He tried to say it was fine, but the words didn't come out right.

He could wait until the end to explain it to her. Maybe his mumbling sounded reassuring, because she was grabbing his shoulders. When the next wave started, she purred and went limp. He sank in close, as the rest of the orgasm passed through them. Roxy seemed to having a long one, or maybe she wasn't going to stop until he did, which suited him fine.

He ran dry; one final shudder went through him as her final wave grabbed and squeezed him. And then they went silent.

"Dude, what?" Roxy muttered.

John had almost fallen asleep when he was done. He blinked. "...Yeah."

"Fuck. what if I get pregnant?"

"Oh, shit." John said, though he didn't sound like he meant it. In fact, Roxy seemed to remember that he sluggishly spread her legs farther in one of the in-between bits, and shoved it ALL the way in. It was like the one thought that made it through the haze was a deep need to jizz onto her actual ovaries.

"How much do you even? You have like super god balls? To make the ladies go crazy?"

"No, it's just a god tier thing. You come like that."

"Fuck, I need to figure out how, to keep doing that."

"You can do it yourself. It kind of always happens like that? Changes how many waves you get."

They floated in silence for a while. Finally John floated back from her. "I feel like I need a bath," Roxy said.

"You can kind of just rub yourself down with your god-tier outfit, it kind of absorbs stuff and never gets dirty." He was quietly putting his shirt on.

"Where is my outfit, anyway?" Roxy said, looking around uselessly.

"Oh I have it," John said. He tossed a few things to her, and started to get dressed.

"Pff," Roxy said, "don't try to be all exhibitionist with me. You can only steal my clothes if you're making sure we spend all day in our love nest or something."

"Uh, ok," John said. "You know, that really escalated quickly."

The world around them unrolled into place again. They both ducked as their heads hit the pyramid of green blocks. They looked themselves over, and adjusted each other's hair. They both seemed to be sheveled again.

For a moment, they looked at each other. Then, she kissed him.

After the right amount of time, she pulled back. "I..." John said. "...I'd better go deal with that, you know, plot point."

"Yeah," Roxy said. "Right."

He swirled away through the pyramid wall. Roxy looked after him. He waved. Then he swirled away.

Roxy took a deep breath. She was going to feel really weird talking to John's sister in a few minutes.


End file.
